1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a personal enclosure for administering heat, vibration and stereo music to an individual lying atop a horizontally extending bed resiliently mounted on a base within a closed compartment, and wherein three spaced vibratory motors coupled to the underside of the bed transmit both relatively fast, vibratory oscillations as well as a relatively slow, fluctuating, longitudinally rocking movement to the bed. A recirculating air system within the sauna includes a pressurized chamber extending longitudinally beneath the bed along the entire length thereof, and two spaced, elongated heating elements extend longitudinally along opposite sides of the chamber and communicate with respective elongated air outlets disposed on opposite side regions of the bed, to enable uniform transverse distribution of air heated by the elements to all portions of the individual's body with a minimum air face velocity. Fresh, cool air from a cavity below a headrest and separate from the compartment and chamber is directed by a fan toward the occupant's head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vibration and heat have long been in widespread use for their therapeutic values. Blood flow is increased to areas stimulated by vibration, which in turn induces relaxation and facilitates transport of waste materials. Muscles that are not utilized in daily life remain healthy and supple with the utilization of vibration therapy.
Heating the skin to induce sweating is known to enlarge pores of the skin and allow waste products to leave the body. In addition to cleansing the outer skin layers, heat also increases blood flow by dilating blood vessels, and increased circulation of blood accelerates blood flow to internal organs, thereby assisting in processing and transporting waste materials. Beautiful skin and a healthy, toned body are common results to the dry heat provided by a sauna.
In the past, a number of devices have attempted to maximize the vibratory sensation experienced by an individual lying on a horizontally extending bed. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,643,399, 2,235,184, 2,500,508 and 4,565,188 disclose therapeutic tables or beds that include a motor and a vibratory member eccentrically coupled to the motor for rotational movement in a reference plane, but the variety of reference planes of movement as set forth by these various references suggest that an entirely satisfactory vibrational motion has not been yet defined.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,908,271 and 4,430,992 set forth therapeutic tables wherein a plurality of motors and vibratory members eccentrically coupled to respective motors provides vibratory oscillation in intersecting reference planes; however, it is believed that the complex, multi-directional motion provided at relatively high speed by the vibratory mechanisms of these patents does little to enhance relaxation of the individual while simultaneously stimulating by vibration the various regions of the body.
Also, it is known that other prior art devices have provided structure for warming individuals, by means of both cabinets which enclose the body below the head region as well as therapeutic tables which are open to the atmosphere. An example of the latter is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,500,508, wherein separate compartments below leg regions and upper torso regions of the bed each contain heaters, and wherein air from a relatively small, circular inlet rises by natural convection through each of the compartments and exits from elongated slots extending through the bed surface. Unfortunately, the movement of air through the compartments of the table shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,500,508 is uneven, unpredictable and causes "hot spots", and no means is provided for recirculating the air and warming the skin areas of the body not in direct adjacent relationship to the air outlets on the table surface.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,096,128 and 3,826,250 illustrate heated cabinets or enclosures for surrounding a patient, but heat is transferred to the patient by a conduction process that is relatively slow and uneven.
Other arrangements for heating an individual within an enclosed cabinet are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,814,297 and 4,565,188, wherein a fan directs air through a relatively small, circular heating element, and air is discharged adjacent the foot regions of the individual, circulated longitudinally along the body, and then returned to the fan after passing adjacent the shoulder regions of the individual. However, the arrangements shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,814,297 and 4,565,188 are somewhat unsatisfactory since the feet are exposed to the highest temperatures, causing discomfort, and since the heat inlets and outlets in the cavity are relatively small, requiring that the face velocity of the recirculating air be relatively high, thereby promoting drafts, uneven heat distribution, and discomfort in general to the individual.
As a consequence, it would be a desirable advance in the art if means were provided for increasing the comfort of an individual lying within an enclosed compartment or sauna, by means of both improving the heat distribution from a heat source to the individual's body as well as by enhancing the sensory experience which occurs as a result of vibrating, oscillatory movements that are transmitted to the bed supporting the body.